1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle axle assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle axle assembly having a nut member with a locking projection for engaging a dropout of a bicycle frame while the bicycle axle assembly is in an installed position.
2. Background Information
In the past various bicycle parts have been attached using nut and bolt arrangements. However, while certain bicycle parts are designed to be permanently attached to the bicycle, other bicycle parts such as bicycle wheels need to be loosened and removed relatively often. For example, bicycle wheels need to be removed from the frame whenever there is a flat tire. Moreover, bicycle wheels often need to be removed in order to transport a bicycle in an automobile.
Due to the need to remove and reinstall bicycle wheels, bicycle wheel hubs have been provided with quick release mechanisms in order to facilitate easier removal and reinstallation of the wheels. A typical quick release device includes a skewer or shaft with a threaded end having a quick release member mounted at the other end. The quick release member includes a base with a lever and a cam structure. A nut is detachably threaded onto the threaded end of the skewer after the skewer is inserted through the hub body. The fork flanges of the frame are arranged adjacent the base of the quick release member and the hub body and between the nut and the hub body, respectively. Thus, the hub can be attached to the frame by clamping the fork flanges using the quick release lever. These typical quick release mechanisms generally work well. However, with these typical quick release mechanisms, it is sometimes difficult to remove and reinstall a bicycle wheel with a single person.